Tanga Loa
Tanga Roa Tanga Loa Tevita Fifita Tonga |height = |weight = |birth_date = |birth_place = Honolulu, Hawaii, U.S. |family = Alipate Fifita (brother) Fale Simitaitoko (cousin) Tonga Fifita (father) Taula Fifita (brother) |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = Florida Honolulu, Hawaii Juárez, Mexico |trainer = D-Von Dudley Bubba Ray Dudley Florida Championship Wrestling Ricky Santana Tonga Fifita |debut = 2008 |retired = }} Tevita Tu'amoeloa Fetaiakimoeata Fifita (born May 7, 1983) is a professional wrestler, best known for working for WWE between 2011 and 2014 under the name Camacho. He previously worked in WWE's developmental territory, Florida Championship Wrestling, under the name Donny Marlow where he was a one-time FCW Florida Tag Team Champion with CJ Parker. He has also worked for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) under the name Micah. He is currently working for New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) under the ring name Tanga Loa '''(originally Tanga Roa'). Fifita is part of a large wrestling family, as he is the brother of Tama Tonga and the son of Haku. He and Tonga are the current record breaking six-time IWGP Tag Team Champions, while also being a former three-times NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Champions. Throughout NJPW's working relationship with American partner Ring of Honor (ROH), they are former one-time ROH World Tag Team Championship. Early years Born in Honolulu, Hawaii, Fifita attended the University of Texas at El Paso, where he played football as a defensive end. And graduated with a degree in Liberal Arts with major in Communications Electronic Media and minor in criminal justice. Professional wrestling career New Japan Pro Wrestling (2016–present) On March 12, 2016, Fifita was announced as the newest member of New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) stable Bullet Club. The announcement was made by his brother Tama Tonga, who challenged Togi Makabe and Tomoaki Honma to a match for the IWGP Tag Team Championship at Invasion Attack 2016. Two days later, Fifita was given the new ring name Tanga Roa, while his team with his brother was dubbed Guerrillas of Destiny (G.O.D). Roa made his NJPW debut on March 27 by attacking Togi Makabe during his match with Tonga, causing a disqualification. Roa's debut match took place on April 1, when he and Bullet Club stablemates Tonga, Bad Luck Fale, Kenny Omega and Yujiro Takahashi were defeated by Makabe, Honma, Juice Robinson, Hiroshi Tanahashi and Michael Elgin in a ten-man elimination tag team match. On April 10 at Invasion Attack 2016, G.O.D defeated Makabe and Honma to become the new IWGP Tag Team Champions. They lost the title to The Briscoe Brothers (Jay and Mark) on June 19 at Dominion 6.19 in Osaka-jo Hall. On October 10 at King of Pro-Wrestling, the Guerrillas of Destiny regained the IWGP Tag Team Championship from the Briscoe Brothers. In December, the Guerrillas of Destiny won their block in the 2016 World Tag League with a record of six wins and one loss and advanced to the finals of the tournament. On December 10, the Guerrillas of Destiny were defeated in the finals of the tournament by Togi Makabe and Tomoaki Honma. On January 4, 2017, Roa and Tonga lost the IWGP Tag Team Championship to Tomohiro Ishii and Toru Yano in a three-way match, also involving Makabe and Honma. On June 11 at Dominion 6.11 in Osaka-jo Hall, Roa and Tonga defeated War Machine (Hanson and Raymond Rowe) to win the IWGP Tag Team Championship for the third time. They lost the title back to War Machine in a no disqualification match on July 1 at G1 Special in USA. In December, Roa and Tonga won their block in the 2017 World Tag League with a record of five wins and two losses, advancing to the finals of the tournament. On December 11, they were defeated in the finals of the tournament by ''Los Ingobernables de Japon (EVIL and SANADA). Six days later, Guerrillas of Destiny and Bad Luck Fale defeated EVIL, SANADA and BUSHI to become the new NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Champions. They lost the title to CHAOS (Beretta, Tomohiro Ishii and Toru Yano) in a five-team gauntlet match on January 4, 2018, at Wrestle Kingdom 12 in Tokyo Dome, only to regain it the following day. On May 3 at Wrestling Dontaku, Guerrillas of Destiny and Fale lost the titles to their Bullet Club stablemates Marty Scurll and The Young Bucks. On July 7 at G1 Special in San Francisco, following a title defense between Kenny Omega and Cody for the IWGP Heavyweight Championship, Guerrillas of Destiny and their father Haku dubbed as "Firing Squad" attacked Omega and The Young Bucks. Hangman Page, Marty Scurll, Chase Owens and Yujiro Takahashi, come out to make the save, but were unable to help. Tonga offered Cody to attack Omega, but he ended up trying to save them, only to the Firing Squad to attack Cody. Following the G1 Special in San Francisco, Firing Squad's side would be referred as "Bullet Club OG", meaning "Bullet Club Original". Later that month, during the 2018 G1 Climax, Bullet Club OG was joined by Bad Luck Fale and brought back old tactics that Bullet Club used such as excessive outside interference and ref bumps, which led to them ejected from the arena by NJPW President Harold Meij on August 11, who had previously threatened to suspend them for three months and a fine. On August 12, the Guerrillas of Destiny and the newest member of Bullet Club OG Taiji Ishimori defeated Marty Scurll and The Young Bucks to win the NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship. After the match, the Guerrillas of Destiny attacked The Young Bucks and throw their IWGP Tag Team Championship and the NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship. This led to on September 30 at Fighting Spirit Unleashed, Guerrillas of Destiny defeated The Young Bucks to win the IWGP Tag Team Championship for the fourth time. From November 17 until December 7, Roa and Tonga took part in the 2018 World Tag League finishing the tournament with a record of ten wins and three losses, advancing to the finals of the tournament. On December 9, they were defeated in the finals of the tournament by Los Ingobernables de Japon (EVIL and SANADA) in the second consecutive year. On January 4, 2019 at Wrestle Kingdom 13 in Tokyo Dome, the Guerrillas of Destiny lost the IWGP Tag Team Championship to EVIL and SANADA in a three-way match also involving The Young Bucks. They lost the NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship to Ryusuke Taguchi, Togi Makabe and Toru Yano on January 30. On February 23, at Honor Rising: Japan, the Guerrillas of Destiny defeated EVIL and SANADA to win the IWGP Tag Team Champions for their fifth time. On April 6 at G1 Supercard, the Guerrillas of Destiny defeated EVIL and SANADA, Villain Enterprises (PCO and Brody King) and The Briscoe Brothers (Jay Briscoe and Mark Briscoe) in a "Winner takes all match" to retain the IWGP Tag Team and win the ROH World Tag Team Championships. From November 16 until December 8, the Guerrillas of Destiny took part in the 2019 World Tag League. The Guerrillas of Destiny entered the final day with a chance to win the tournament, but a loss against Tomohiro Ishii and Yoshi-Hashi cost them the chance to win the tournament. On January 4, 2020 in the first night of Wrestle Kingdom 14 in Tokyo Dome, the Guerrillas of Destiny lost the IWGP Tag Team Championship to David Finlay and Juice Robinson. They regained the titles from Finlay and Robinson on February 1 at The New Beginning in USA. With the win, the Guerrillas of Destiny became the first ever team to hold the title six times. Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (2016) On June 1, 2016, the Mexican Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) promotion announced Roa and Tonga as participants in the 2016 International Gran Prix. On June 24, Roa, Tonga and Sam Adonis defeated Atlantis, Diamante Azul and Volador Jr. in Arena México. On July 1, Roa took part in the 2016 International Gran Prix, from which he was eliminated by Último Guerrero. Personal life Fifita is a second generation professional wrestler; his father Tonga was the professional wrestler better known as Meng or Haku. His adopted brothers Alipate and Taula are also wrestlers; currently, all three brothers, as well as cousin Fale Simitaitoko, wrestle together in New Japan Pro-Wrestling as part of the Bullet Club stable. The Anoa'i family such as The Usos, The Rock and Roman Reigns are considered family to the Tongans despite no blood relation after Peter Maivia helped train his father Haku and the close bond the family shares with one another. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Apeshit'' (Over the shoulder reverse piledriver) **Running Samoan drop **''OJK-Operation Jado Killer (Crossface) *'Signature moves''' **Backbreaker **Diving leg drop **Multiple suplex variations ***Belly-to-back ***underhook super ***Sitout inverted slam **Running powerslam **Spinning spinebuster *'With Tama Tonga' **'Double team finishing moves' ***''Guerrilla Warfare'' (Aided double arm DDT) ***''Nightfall'' (Belly-to-back suplex (Loa) / Neckbreaker (Tonga) combination) ***''Killshot (Flapjack (Loa)/Jumping Cutter (Tonga) Combination) ***''Super Powerbomb ''(Double Powerbomb to a cornered opponent) *'Entrance themes''' **'"Shot'Em"' by QBrick (NJPW; 2016–present; used while a part of Bullet Club) **"Guerrilas of Destiny" (used while teaming with Tama Tonga) **'"G.O.D (Firing Squad)"' by No Name Tim and Kashis Keyz (used while teaming with Tama Tonga) Championships and accomplishments *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Tag Team Championship (6 times, current) – with Tama Tonga **NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Bad Luck Fale and Tama Tonga (2) and Tama Tonga and Taiji Ishimori (1) *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Tama Tonga *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #'324' of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 **PWI ranked him #'140' of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2017 *'WrestleCircus' **Big Top Tag-Team Championship (1 time) – with Tama Tonga References Category:Wrestlers Category:NJPW Roster Category:Bullet Club Category:Gaijin